1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of signal processing. In particular, to a system and method for dynamic residual noise shaping.
2. Related Art
A high frequency hissing sound is often heard in wideband microphone recordings. While the high frequency hissing sound, or hiss noise, may not be audible when the environment is loud, it becomes noticeable and even annoying when in a quiet environment, or when the recording is amplified. The hiss noise can be caused by a variety of sources, from poor electronic recording devices to background noise in the recording environment from air conditioning, computer fan, or even the lighting in the recording environment.